Is there anything left for us?
by Vanilla Sushi
Summary: Soon to be suspenseful Karezi romance.


a fanfic 1

For fuck sake, can't I get a little piece and quiet around here? Jegus this is really fucking annoying everyone is on my damn nerves. "Karkles!" someone yells, oh god. No, not now please. I was just going to quietly scream at myself for being a pointless fuckass leader. "Kaaaaarkles!" the familiar voice yells again. "What the fuck do you want? Who is it even?" I reply stubbornly, annoyed. "It's me Karkles, it's Terezi! Could you be so kind as to help me find you I can't smell you for some reason." Terezi complained. I sighed and looked around and soon enough I saw Terezi walking around waving her hands out in front of her trying to find something to hold onto. I walk over behind her and tap her on the shoulder, she shrieks , I smirk. "Why are you so jumpy Terezi? Your so fucking weird sometimes." I say as I watch her turn around and face me. "Karkat?" she says very stuttered and almost sounding like she was very scared, but then I noticed something on her face. "Terezi, what's on your face," I asked as I bring my thumb up to the mark located under her nose and smear it away. It smudges against her pale grey skin, it was the color of her teal colored blood. "it's you blood." I said, very concerned and worried I grab onto her shoulder very tight. "Ow, Karkat your hurting me," Terezi protested, squirming under my grip, "Who the fuck did this to you, Terezi. Who hurt you?" I said under my angry, hushed tone. "Don't you know what's going on Karkat? Gamzee is sober and is on a rampage, he's going around and killing everyone in his sight." Terezi says sniffing up the blood under her nose. "And I thought he was my fucking moriale, I'm going to kill that motherfucker next time I see him. No one touches you except me." I say trying to fight back painful tears. "Karkat?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by 'except for me' ?" Terezi said curiously as she raised her head towards mine with her blind eyes. I smirked, "I really don't fucking know why I said it really," I slowly brought my hands to her face. " I'm the leader, and being a leader means that I have to protect everyone of my stupid fucking comrades."

Terezi stiffened, " Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I responded.

_ honk._

"Shit!" I exclaimed after hearing the noise, "We need to get the fuck out of here, Terezi c'mon." I said talking quickly and grabbing her hand and yanking it along with me down a hall and around a corner of the metallic cathedral.

"I don't hear him anymore Karkles."

"Don't call me fucking Karkles, not now." I responded harshly.

"Alright, Karkat." she squeezed my hand.

After a little while of us waiting there we heard it again, but this time it was much closer.

_HONK._

And the smell of Gamzee's soper slime got stronger. Then, all of a sudden a crash sounded, along with another honk. The crash sounded like metal hitting the floor. I peeked around the corner slowly, just in case that insane clown was looking this way. He could see Nepeta and Gamzee, Nepeta was in a low crouch and she was hissing and growling at Gamzee. While Gamzee was just walking towards her dragging his juggler pins on the ground, his clothes where stained with an indigo blood. Equius. I looked away, extremely upset for what was about to take place. My dear little kitty cat, Nepeta, I can't save you if I want to protect the rest.

A scream cried out, then silence.

Tears are falling down my eyes.

"Kark-, Karkat? What's the matter? Why are you crying? What was that horrible noise."

"Its nothing, we should keep moving." I said hanging my head.

I looked back a little bit and saw Gamzee bringing his juggler pin down very fast and very hard on a very limp, very dead, Nepeta.

"Karkat! What happened? Your running so fast you're almost dragging me." Terezi exclaimed, "Gamzee just murdered Equius and Nepeta." I replied in a low, calm voice. Terezi gasped, stopping in her footsteps and grabbing her mouth and dropped down to her knees, tears were on the verge to avalanche down her cheeks. I stop next to her, get on my knees too and hugged her tightly," Terezi, stop crying. They're gone now and you can't do anything about it by crying. Now for Jegus sake stop fucking crying." I'm one to talk, I think as my bright red tears streak down my face and land on Terezi's shoulder.

"I treated her so badly, she was a really good friend of mine and the only thing she asked of me to do for her is to play and roleplay with her. And as I am pretty serious most of the times I talk to her I mostly ignore her and tell her that I will play with her later. Well. now there won't be a later."

I heard her heart pulsing and skipping as she held onto me and cried and snorted loudly. I held the back of her head on my chest and tried to hush her. After a minute and she wiped up her mildly snotty nose, which I thought was fucking cute, I grabbed her head around the temple and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Terezi, you have to pull your fucking blind self together and stay with me. I can't be alone, especially if it means that your gone. Fucking killed by that damn Gamzee or by someone or something else." I clench my eyes shut.

"Karkat, you always have me. I mean, I'm blind I cant be on my own. I have to have someone always watching out for me." She was looking in my direction of my mouth with her shallow eyes.

"I'll protect you no matter what I promise-"

_honk_

I froze while hugging Terezi.

He was right behind me, I could smell him, the soper slime.

I think Terezi could too because she also stiffened.

"Ah crap," A voice that didn't sound like Gamzee's said. "I hate these horns."

I relaxed and turned around, relieved to see Kanaya covered in her own blood and holding her chainsaw. She kicked the horn that she had stepped on. "Hey Karkat and Terezi, you guys look terrified. What's wrong?" she asked as her chainsaw turns back into a tube of lipstick.

"Kanaya? Is that you?" Terezi asked still scared with her tear dried cheeks.

Kanaya got down on one knee to be at our height and grabbed Terezi cheek, "It is me, blind one. You are safe from harm. For now.." She trailed off that last part and looked off behind us "I saw what happened back there. It's very tragic ." she said still looking off into the distance

" I wish I could have gotten here quicker to help," She looked sorely at Terezi

"It's okay, we are the last of our kind." Terezi said as her posture lessened, " We're eventually going to be wiped out."

"True, but I don't want to be wiped our by a fucking clown that is the same fucking creature." Karkat explained extremely upset. "But, no need to worry about him for a little while I kicked that asshole in the tentabungs and he fell off a ledge." She said with her smirked mouth. She stood up and her chainsaw turned into a tube of lipstick, which she then used. "I am sorry my friends but I must go. Fashion calls." Kanaya pocketed here lipstick and kissed Terezi on the forehead and then tussled my hair. "No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says. Just know that all leaders begin as failures before they can succeeded above all others."

Then, she was just gone. Seriously, I just blinked and she was gone. Like what the fuck, I wish I could do that. Terezi lifted her head from my shoulder and twitches her ears, clearly aware that Kanaya had vanished. "A-are we alone?" she asked, stuttering.


End file.
